All We Want From Chris Are Some 'Chutes
All We Want From Chris Are Some 'Chutes is the third song of Total Drama World Tour. It is sung by the fifteen contestants competing in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. The contestants sing the song after having been thrown out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. The song is sung as a plea to Chris to give them all some parachutes, thereby saving them from otherwise imminent death. Lyrics Zane: I don't think it's asking too much To ensure that we don't die I just think that this show's ratings Would be sure to take a dive Please, just listen to us, Chris All we're asking for is this: Aidan: It would be a hoot If you gave us a damn Parachute! Deylanie (Daniel and Jamie): I just want a nice, soft landing To guarantee that no one dies (And I) Think that I just saw my own life Flashing right before my eyes Holly: I don't want to keep on falling, Crash and burn upon my face Emma: Chris, you'd really make us happy By tossing parachutes our way Chris, c'mon and help us out Xavier: Or my lawyers will flush you out! It would be a hoot If you gave us a damn parachute! All: Chute, baby!'' '''Lucien: Now we're falling even faster And the ground is growing near Jerome (Aidan and Xavier): (And I) Only hope that Chris will give us All some proper landing gear Give us something for survival: Walter: A way to defy Newton's laws Please, oh please, just help us out, man You'd be a regular Santa Claus! Jamie: A Firebolt, a Cleasweep Five Whatever gets us out alive Anything will do! Viktoriya: But, Chris, we'd really love to get some parachutes! All: Chutes, baby!'' '''Aria: Getting really close now And still no 'chutes in sight And it seems our futures Aren't looking bright Cause Chris McLean's witholding'' Some parachutes unfolding! '''Georgie: Chrissy, won't you give us the parachutes we need? Won't you please grant salvation for me? Daniel: We don't want a lot this season This is all we're hoping for: I just want live to see the Sun come up tomorrow morn Shaylie: Please, just throw us all a bone Don't let us fall on our own! Make our wish come true! All: Baby, all we want from Chris are... Shaylie: Some 'chutes! Girls (Boys): 'Chutes! (Yeah, yeah!) All we want from Chris are some 'chutes! (Yeah, yeah!) All we want from Chris are some 'chutes! (Yeah, yeah!) All we want from Chris are some 'chutes! (Yeah, yeah!) All we want from Chris are some 'chutes! (Yeah, yeah!) Trivia *This is the third song of the season. *The song is a parody of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. *This is the first song not sung by all sixteen competitors. *Walter's line regarding "Newton's laws" refers to Sir Isaac Newton, a physicist famous for having formulated the laws of motion and universal gravitation. Walter is essentially asking for Chris to give them a way to "defy gravity". *In the same stanza as his line about "Newton's laws", Walter says that if Chris were to help the contestants, he would be "a regular Santa Claus". This is a nod to the fact that the song is a parody of a famous pop Christmas song. *Jamie's line regarding a "Firebolt" and "Cleansweep Five" is a reference to the Harry Potter book series. Firebolt and Cleansweep are famous brands of broomsticks, which members of the Witch and Wizard community often use as a method of transportation. This is a nod to Jamie's obsession with Harry Potter. Videos Category:Songs